Miracles Happen
by Aissu
Summary: Apparently, a small miracle can make a big difference ONESHOT


So I watched Ginban Kaleidoscope again and I cried so hard :'( I just had to complete it...

* * *

><p>People stared as the violet-haired girl, no, a young woman, walked down the snowing pavement. Around her, the seemingly-endless lines of sakura trees were blanketed with snow. Her matching violet eyes were filled with happiness and excitement. A little girl ran up to her, handing her a small book decorated with princesses. The young woman smiled, taking the book and pen from the little girl and signed it deftly. The girl giggled and ran off to her waiting mother.<p>

The young woman was Sakurano Tazusa, a well-known figure skater. Why, just the year before, she had won at the Vancouver Olympics, 2010, beating even the then Ice Queen, Ria Garnet Juitiev. It was certainly a curious sight to see her walking down the street, completely unprotected. Soon she reached the tiny cottage at the end of the street. The old couple living there exited their house to greet her as she walked up to the door.

"Kon'nichiwa, Oji-chan, Obaa-chan."

They laughed, enjoying one another's company inside as they sipped some Japanese tea. "Go now," the old lady said, pushing Tazusa out of the house. "He must be waiting for you." Her eyes twinkled. "Hai, Obaa-chan, I suppose he is," and with that, she strode out of the house, slowly breaking into a run. The icy wind whipped her now waist-long hair. She ran over a field to a tiny glade, hidden by a cluster of trees. The tiny brook that burbled had frozen and the flowers that had fallen from the bushes were magically scattered over it, like flowers made of ice.

Her breath came out as white wisps. Carefully, she took out a few carefully preserved yellow petals from her jacket pocket. Her breath quickened as she threw them into the air and looked up at the sky, her thoughts rocketing back to the winter of 2006, to their last flight.

"_I love you.." _

The words she had never got to say to the boy she loved. Unshed tears glistened in her eyes.

"Can you hear me, Pete? I told you the last time I came that I won, right? I'm sure you're proud of me. I finally got away from the busy life back in Tokyo to talk to you. Don't get me wrong, it's really fun but sometimes, the hordes of reporters and fans is too much for me. I'm glad you taught me how to smile. Director Mishiro never gets a chance to say 'stone-face' now. Coach Takishima and Hitomi-san have triplets. Yoko seems to have found a guy she likes. I'm going to support her only if I approve of him, of course."

She paused, still staring at the sky, as if envisioning him. A tiny smile graced her lips. "I suppose you still hate tomatoes?" Then, she sighed, looking at the time on her watch. "I'll see you again next year Pete, don't forget to wait for me!" And with that, she turned around and fled, crystal drops shed onto the ground. But she was crying of happiness. Not sadness.

* * *

><p>God was bored. Not that he had nothing to do, mind you, just that every day was simply and endless cycle. Greeting the lost souls, making sure they were comfortable. As he sat cross-legged, palm on cheek, an angelic voice of a woman reached his ears. He recognized it immediately. It was that mauve-haired girl again, talking to the boy. She went someplace faithfully each year, bringing a fistful of whatever was a reminder of him to her. What she probably didn't know was that the boy heard every word she said.<p>

He summoned Pete Pumps to him. The boy, now a young man, ran in, eyes shining with anticipation. "Has she sent me a message?" God nodded, a smile twinkling in his eyes, his heart dissatisfied with the untimely event that had killed the boy when he was 16 years old. As Pete listened, his eyes lit up and he gave a boyish grin. "Thank you, My Lord," he bowed. As God watched the blonde slowly exit, knowing that his heart was aching to see Tazusa again, an idea entered his mind.

"Wait, Pete."

"Yes, My Lord?"

"What if I gave you a chance to return to the world, as a human again?" Pete blinked repeatedly, disbelievingly. "I-why-I would definitely take that chance," he mumbled. "But it's impossible isn't it?"

Suddenly, he found himself staring up at a grey ceiling, tubes and wires hooked to him. His entire body ached. Something annoying beeped next to him. And then the whirring of machines and frantic shouts of people threatened to burst his ears. Some people were staring over him, and as they slowly became less blur, he recognised his mother's grief-stricken face. And surrounding her were doctors. He turned to his left. The machine was a heartbeat indicator, he realised. It had been still for some time before immediately rising. He looked at the window, where a bird was perched, staring right at him. He smiled, his eyes shining with gratitude, as it hopped around and flew out of the window, without a backward glance.

"Arigatou, Kami-sama," he murmured.

* * *

><p><strong><span>(Tazusa's POV)<span>**

It was a new year, and I had been invited to a New Year party. Crowded was the understatement of the century. Ever since Pete left, I had been studying hard and managed to get into a good university and improved in my English. It was a challenge but 'so-so' is not in Sakurano Tazusa's dictionary.

As I moved around, trying to find a familiar face, I noticed some guys staring at me, in my shoulder chiffon gown with its ruched fitted bodice and flowing skirt. It was a beautiful light blue that Nitta-san had shamelessly added, fitted my purple eyes and hair. Yoko had been more than happy to style my hair into an updo at the back. It was parted off to one side with long bangs styled down at front. The hair at the back looked like it had been styled into an over and under twist.

I noticed them looking particularly at my chest area. I had to try hard not to scowl, moving away from their direction. I bumped into someone; hard. And cursed my bad luck. The last person on Earth I ever wanted to see. Kenshin Eichi. My eye twitched. "Why, what a surprise, Sakurano-san, we meet again." I pulled my hand away, as he took it to kiss it.

"Don't touch me, you lecherous, dirty excuse for a gentleman," I hissed under my breath. He raised an eyebrow, his dark brown eyes twinkling with amusement. "My, you sure are a different character around me." I stormed away, thoroughly corrupted of my innocence. No, of course nothing happened between us but he nearly got away with it last spring, acting like a real gentleman until the very last possible moment. I made my way to an empty seat, very near the large stage. I saw a lady walk up to it, tapping the mike. "Thank you, all of you honoured guests for coming to this party. Today, we would like our very special guest, Tazusa, Queen of Ice, to come up on stage and perform a song."

Following the thunderous applause, I walked up to the stage, in a daze. She smiled kindly at me and handed me the mike. "So, , what song would you like to perform?" My mind immediately went back to a certain song. "Well, I'm not really good at singing so if you go home with sore ears today, don't blame it on me, ok?" I winked to the audience, eliciting comfortable laughter from them.

Releasing all my tension, I slowly rewinded back to our first date. The day Pete told me how he died. "Well, I'd like to sing Jikan Yo Tomare, which means 'Oh!Time, stop…"

**Terekakushi na serifu mo  
>Mitsumeau shunkan mo<br>Anata to iru jikan mo  
>Tarinai kedo<strong>

**Saishuu densha miokuru  
>Made nigiri shimete kureta te<br>Sarigenai yasashisa ga ureshii yo**

**Otogibanashi nara**  
><strong>Sugu ni anata no iru asu e yukeru no ni...<strong>

**Every time, everyday, everything...  
><strong>**Kotoba ni shinakute mo  
><strong>**Anata wa watashi no tokubetsu na basho  
><strong>**Moshi mo tatta hitotsu negai ga kanau nara  
><strong>**Futari dake no jikan wo kamisama tomete yo...**

_The words to hide our embarrassment  
>The moments we gazed at each other<br>The time we spent together  
>I wish they had all lasted longer<em>

_Your hand held mine until  
>You saw me off at the final train<br>Your nonchalant kindness makes me happy_

_If this were a fairy-tale  
>I'd instantly be able to go to a future with you<em>

_Every time, everyday, everything  
>Even if I don't put it into words<br>You are my special place  
>If I could be granted just one wish<br>Dear God, please stop time when we are alone together_

I felt my eyes stinging as I finished. There was silence when I finished. _Was I that bad?_ I mused. And then the deafening sound of people clapping and cheering filled my ears. I was shocked. Even the lady still on the stage looked surprised. Then she burst into laughter, hugging me tightly. "I'm sure she can be a wonderful singer too," she said into the mike, gently taking it from me. I blew kisses to the crowd and made my way down the stage. As I walked back to my seat, being complimented the whole way, I distinctly heard, "Now, I would like to welcome on stage our surprise Guest-of-Honour, Mr Pete Pumps, all the way from Canada."

I froze. And slowly turned.

There, walking onto the stage, in all his golden glory, was Pete Pumps. I rubbed my eyes and pinched my arm, convinced that I was dreaming. His blonde hair was in its usual state, he seems to have grown a little taller and more muscular and his bright azure eyes were twinkling with playfulness. I found my throat constricted for a moment, torn between running up to him or screaming with joy. I decided to do neither. As I continued to gape at him open-mouthed (so did some others, I noticed), he smiled. A completely pure smile. As he took the mike, he looked at me, straight into my eyes. I felt my face flush, little by little.

"Would mind coming up again?"

What happened in the next few minutes was a haze. I found myself on one side of him, feeling dazed. He took my hands, now clammy and trembling, despite myself. I heard loud gasps. And then he leaned, and pressed his warm, soft lips against mine. I blinked rapidly, in awe. Wolf whistles and cries of congratulation filled the air. If possible, I turned even redder than a tomato as I gazed as those looking on at us.

**A long, long time later**

As I walked with Pete in the secret garden at the back of the venue at the end of the event, I found myself fumbling with my dress. I stopped. Could this all possibly be a dream? I looked up at Pete, who was looking back at me. I hit myself mentally as I felt myself heating up again.

"How?" I uttered a single syllable.

"Miracles happen, Tazusa, miracles happen."

And I found myself flinging my arms around him and burying my face in the nape of his neck. And all the suppressed tears rolled down my cheeks. "Aho Pete," I whispered, clutching him tighter. He laughed, something I had missed for so so long. "I love you too." And with that, he pulled me into a long, tender kiss.

When we heard the flashing of cameras. I pulled away immediately, horrified to see paparazzi completely surrounding us, camouflaged in the bushes. I had to maintain a straight face, and my eye started twitching again. "Nice way of spreading the good news, don't you think?" Pete whispered in my ear. I stuffed a tomato in his mouth.

"Baka!"

* * *

><p>Hope you liked it people. I have provided links for the dress and hairstyle. Now, I'm off before I'm murdered by my mom. Don't forget to review!<p>

Links:

http:/www dot cbslimited dot com/sherri-hill-prom-dress-3845 dot htm

http:/www dot hairstylesdesign dot com/gallery/prom_hairstyles_083 dot php

P.S. Don't forget to replace 'dot' with a '.' and remove the spaces...


End file.
